Sorcerer
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: UA. Suivez les aventures de Mitsuki (OC) et Megumi (OC) (ainsi que deux autres élèves) qui intégreront la célèbre école de magie, Mercurius, où elles rencontreront pleins de professeurs aussi étranges les uns que les autres ainsi que les autres élèves venus de tout le royaume de Fiore ! Nouveaux amis et relations amoureuses seront au rendez-vous !
1. Prologue

**Ohayo mina-san :3 ! Voici une nouvelle fiction, un UA. (Univers Alternatif) pour être plus précise. Inspirée de l'univers de Harry Potter et d'un petit peu de Black Butler (tome 15-16) et je dois vous avouer que pleins de personnages secondaires seront cités donc j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas ^^. De plus, cette fiction sera centrée sur Mitsuki (OC et oui encore x)) et également sur Megumi (OC). **

**Je crois que j'ai fait un peu près le tour des points important, je vais arrêter de vous embêter et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

Sorcerer

Chapter 0 (Prologue) : Histoire et descendance

**D**ans un monde où la magie et les hommes ne faisaient qu'un, un mage aux pouvoirs incroyablement puissants, régnait en maître sur le monde magique. Les magiciens vivant sous son règne se méfiaient beaucoup de lui mais ils se méfiaient encore plus de ses actes. Il avait beau être puissant, pas grand monde voir personne n'avait confiance en lui. Ces agissements étaient étrangement discrets et beaucoup ignoraient ce qu'il trafiquait la plupart du temps. Sûrement rien de bon. Mais tout cela n'empêcha pas une magicienne de tomber sous son charme et de lui faire un enfant. Ce qu'avait tant redouté les mages venait de venir au monde. Une fille. La fille du mage le plus puissant faisait maintenant partie de ce monde. Seulement, le magicien n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa descendance. On aurait même dit qu'il s'en contrefichait royalement. Vraiment surpris par ce rejet, les mages purent enlever un stress de leurs esprits, si le grand mage détestait sa progéniture, le futur du monde magique allait peut être, être plus serein que cette époque-ci. Or, des rumeurs couraient et dénonçaient les actes du mage surpuissant ; ce dernier rassemblait des mages dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé que sa compagne le quitte soudainement avec leur enfant. Pas que ça l'affectait au contraire, il aurait plus de liberté dans ses sombres agissements.

Mais alors que la paix régnait depuis maintenant une centaine d'années, ce que craignait tant les mages de lumière arriva. Le grand mage leur déclara la guerre. Pas qu'ils ne disposait pas de magiciens puissants, seulement, la bataille risquait d'être rude et meurtrière mais il fallait à tout prix la remporter sur le mage surpuissant. La principale raison de cette guerre était bien sûr la prise totale du pouvoir de ce monde. Il voulait que le chaos remplace la paix et ce pour toujours, mais qui aimerait vivre sous la terreur tout les jours ? Personne mis à part les mages noirs désiraient ceci. Donc il fallait se battre pour la paix et si possible, éternelle.

Tout les mages de lumière du continent avaient été rappelés pour ce combat, certains étaient même très jeunes, mais l'âge ne voulait rien dire. Et c'est une fillette de treize ans qui, s'était clandestinement invité, qui le prouva. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds ondulé qui lui arrivait à la taille, de somptueux yeux verts émeraude et elle s'avérait être une experte en stratégie. Suite à ça, on lui avait alors donné le surnom tant mérité de « stratège des fées ». Ses techniques avaient été irréparables, elles avaient réussit à affaiblir le grand mage qui, malheureusement, tua la jeune fille innocente avant de disparaître du champ de bataille, laissant ses forces finir le travail, sachant très bien qu'il avait perdu, face à cette morveuse. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, la prochaine fois, il reviendrait encore plus puissant, avec de nouveaux mages plus terrifiant et surtout, son combat l'opposera lui à sa fille.

La guerre se termina donc avec la victoire des mages de lumière. Cette bataille fut la plus meurtrière que le monde magique avait connu depuis très longtemps, bien sûr, le plus triste fut sans doute cette pauvre jeune fille, tuée par le mage noir, morte pour la lumière et la paix. Sa mort restera à jamais gravé dans les esprits de tous. Un cimetière fut construit pour tout les mages tués lors de la guerre, la pierre tombale de la jeune mage fut placée au centre, décorée d'une grande statue de pierre qui représentait une fée. Lors des funérailles, tous vinrent mettre une fleur en son honneur et purent enfin connaître le nom de leur jeune sauveuse. La petite héroïne s'appelait Mavis Vermillion, aussi nommée « Stratège des fées ». Son nom restera alors à jamais dans les cœurs des mages qui lui étaient vraiment très reconnaissant. Grâce à elle, la paix était de nouveau revenue et ce, pour peut être toujours maintenant…

* * *

Notre histoire commence en l'an X777, dans la ville d'Era. Cette ville portuaire fut construite de façon circulaire autour d'une montagne qui, autrefois et aujourd'hui encore, abritait le Conseil de la magie du royaume de Fiore. Là-haut, le président du Conseil de cette époque, Crawford Seam, veillait à ce que la justice soit faite dans tout le pays. Mais délaissons les conseillers pour s'intéresser à une personne beaucoup plus jeune et innocente. Elle habitait avec sa mère et ses grands-parents, dans une maison de la ville. Elle avait 11 ans, de longs cheveux bruns lisses, des yeux tirant sur le jaune/vert faisant pensé à ceux des chats, sans avoir les pupilles fendues. Pour son âge, elle était vraiment renfermée, elle n'aimait pas trop sortir dehors et préférait rester chez elle, avec sa meilleure amie qui était un chat ou plutôt un exceed. Le félin en question, ressemblait à un lynx, elle avait le pelage châtain clair, tacheté de châtain plus foncé, le bout de ses oreilles ainsi que de sa queue étaient touffues de couleur noire. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de la jeune fille, à la seule différence que leurs pupilles étaient fendues. Au contraire de sa maîtresse, elle était plus ouverte et voulait tout connaître du monde extérieur. Elle essayait tant bien que de mal à convaincre la jeune fille mais elle n'y arrivait pas, cette dernière lui disant toujours qu'elle aimait mieux rester chez elle pour s'instruire. Seulement, en ce moment la féline trouvait que sa jeune maîtresse était plutôt distante et elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Surtout qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec sa mère. Un jour, elle avait hasardeusement entendu une de leur conversation et le sujet avait été d'inscrire ou pas sa maîtresse à l'école de magie, Mercurius. Bien sûr, la jeune fille avait répondu par la négative mais sa mère voulant à tout prix qu'elle entre dans cet établissement essayait de la convaincre par tout les moyens. Si elle voulait devenir mage, il n'y avait que cette académie pour lui instruire les bases de la magie. Seulement, la jeune fille n'avait pas donné sa réponse tout de suite et elle voulait d'abord y réfléchir sérieusement avant de donner son accord pour entrer à Mercurius. Chose que sa mère comprit. Elle s'était donc enfermée dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Intérieurement, une part d'elle voulait à tout prix devenir mage mais d'une autre part, elle avait peur. Peur d'être seule dans son coin, de se faire agresser par les élèves plus âgés qu'elle ou pire être détestée des élèves de sa génération. Elle n'était jamais trop sortie auparavant et à chaque fois qu'elle sortait avec sa mère, le monde qui l'entourait, la regardait avec un mauvais œil, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Or, elle était innocente, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal quiconque. Interloquée, elle avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi elle attirait tant l'attention. Elle lui avait répondu que c'était sans doute à cause de ses origines, rien de plus. Mais la jeune fille se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, seulement, elle n'avait pas envie de le demander à sa mère, si elle ne lui disait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Plus elle pensait à ça, plus elle s'éloignait du sujet principal, elle devait se décider et maintenant. Elle savait que ça ferait plaisir à sa mère si elle y allait mais cela voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir quitter sa maison, ses grands-parents et par dessus tout, son exceed adorée. Mais comme il n'y avait que cet endroit pour lui apprendre à maîtriser la magie, elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et irait étudier là-haut. C'est sur cette note que la pré-adolescente prit sa décision et qu'elle décida de l'annoncer de ce pas à sa mère. Seulement, au moment où elle allait sortir de sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir sa petite féline en larmes et en vol.

**«-Suki ! Ne pars pas ! Me laisses pas toute seule ! »** S'exclama l'exceed en se jetant sur sa maîtresse.

Surprise par cette entrée, la surnommée Suki ne pu que sursauter et tomber au sol. Elle devina que sa mère avait dû lui parler de son inscription à l'école de la magie. C'est vrai que qu'elle allait devoir laisser son chat ici, les animaux ne devaient pas être acceptés au sein de l'établissement. Attristée, la jeune fille serra son exceed fort contre elle et lui caressa la tête pour essayer de la calmer.

**«-Je… Je suis désolée… Tsubaki… mais pour faire plaisir à ma mère, je dois y aller… même si je dois t'avouer que… que je préférerai rester ici avec toi ainsi que maman, mamie et papy…,** déclara calmement Suki.** Crois-moi, si je pourrai faire autrement, je le ferai mais…, je ne peux pas abandonner l'idée de devenir mage, tu comprends ? »** Reprit-elle.

**«-…, Oui… je peux comprendre seulement… tu vas beaucoup me manquer…,»** avoua la petite féline.

La jeune fille sentit les pattes de son amie s'accrocher à son haut et la serra davantage contre elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose. N'ayant été jamais séparées, cette séparation allait être douloureuse pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Mais Tsubaki qui, avait un cœur d'or pour un chat, souhaitait que sa maîtresse soit heureuse ; si elle était heureuse, elle le serait également. Seulement, avoir la pré-adolescente loin d'elle et ceux jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, la petite féline allait trouver le temps long et s'ennuierait à coup sûr tout les jours.

Les deux amies étaient tellement submergées par l'émotion qu'elles ne virent pas un regard posé sur elles. Ce regard ne pouvait qu'appartenir à la mère de la jeune fille qui était attendrie par cette scène. Pour tout vous dire, sa fille lui ressemblait énormément, même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, même visage, elle n'avait aucun train de son père et c'était tant mieux. Elle était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux et ne vivait que pour elle. Seulement, la jeune mère devait avouer que ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur de la laisser partir à Mercurius, étant elle aussi passé par là, elle savait que laisser sa famille pour la première fois était difficile. Mais c'était pour son bien qu'elle devait partir et elle savait qu'elle se plairait dans cette école, même si elle était plutôt distante avec les autres. Elle ne doutait pas de sa fille, elle savait qu'elle réussirait à se faire des amis, surtout que dès son entrée à l'école, elle allait être placé dans l'une des quatre maisons de Mercurius. Les élèves plus âgés s'occupaient de leurs cadets comme si ils agissaient de leurs propres frères et sœurs. C'était un concept que la jeune mère avait plutôt bien aimé, surtout que c'était là-haut qu'elle avait trouvé son âme sœur. Seulement, leur relation ne s'était pas éternisée et alors qu'ils venaient d'avoir leur enfant, elle l'avait quitté pour élever sa fille, loin de lui. Aujourd'hui, la jeune mère trouva qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et elle le ne regrettait pas.

Étant impatiente de connaître la réponse de sa fille, elle la rejoignit au sol et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Elle la vit relever la tête et fut surprise de voir des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux.

**«-Mitsuki, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurs ? »** Demanda alors la jeune mère.

**-Parce que… Parce que… je n'ai pas envie de laisser Tsubaki ici même si je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec toi, **répondit la pré-adolescente. **Je… j'ai peur des regards des autres quand je serai à Mercurius,»** ajouta-t-elle.

**«-Dois-je comprendre que tu es d'accord pour intégrer cette école ? »** Demanda la jeune femme.

**«-…, Oui, je veux y aller,»** répondit la jeune fille en serrant davantage son chat contre elle.

**«-Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes, je vais tout de suite m'occuper de ton inscription,** répliqua la maternelle de Mitsuki en se relevant. **Et au sujet de Tsubaki, les chats tout comme les oiseaux, rongeurs et amphibiens sont autorisés au sein de Mercurius, donc tu pourras l'emmener avec toi et comme ça tu ne seras pas seule,» **reprit la jeune mère.

**«-C'est vrai ?! » **S'exclamèrent les deux amies en se levant.

**«-Oui ! Mais pour le moment, vous pouvez commencer à préparer vos bagages pour le grand départ,** commença la grande brune. **Je sais, la rentrée n'est que dans une semaine mais il vaut mieux préparer ses affaires à l'avance pour éviter tout stress inutile,»** reprit-elle.

**«-D'accord, on va s'y mettre !** S'exclama Mitsuki. **Merci maman ! »** Ajouta la jeune fille.

La jeune mère sourit à sa progéniture avant de la laisser seule avec son exceed qui laissa exploser sa joie, à l'idée d'accompagner sa petite maîtresse adorée à Mercurius. Ainsi, elle pourra lui tenir compagnie et la protéger au cas où un élève viendrait à l'embêter. Tsubaki avait beau être petite, gentille et douce, dès que quelqu'un embêtait la jeune fille, elle pouvait devenir sadique et aussi sauvage qu'un lynx. Jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un mettre la main sur sa maîtresse à part peut être les personnes qui ne lui voulaient que du bien. Dans tout les cas, la féline était vraiment heureuse d'accompagner Mitsuki, comme ça, elle pourrait veiller sur elle et qui sait, peut être rencontrer d'autres chats comme elle.

De son côté, la mère de la jeune fille se rendit dans la salle à manger où ses parents étaient en pleine paperasses, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien remplir.

**«-Je pourrai savoir ce que vous faites ? »** Demanda la brune.

**«-Ah Miyuki ! Tu tombes à pic, ta mère et moi venons de finir le dossier d'inscription de Mitsuki, il ne reste plus qu'à l'envoyer, »** répondit le père de Miyuki.

**«-Euh…, dois-je comprendre que vous l'avez remplie sans moi ? »** Demanda la jeune mère en retenant sa colère.

**«-Eh bien…, oui, pourquoi, Mitsuki n'est pas d'accord ? »** Demanda à son tour la vieille femme.

**«-Si, si mais étant donné que c'est ma fille, j'aurai aimé le faire, d'autant plus qu'elle vient seulement de me donner son accord, »** répondit Miyuki.

**«-Oh… pardonnes-nous, mais tu sais comment est ton père, il est toujours pressé et il ne tenait plus en place, donc il a prit la liberté de remplir les formulaires, **répliqua la mère de la brune. **N'est-ce pas, Reizo ? »** Reprit-elle.

**«-Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, Myoni, tu es aussi coupable que moi, pardonnes-nous ma chérie, mais l'inscription de Mitsuki est tellement importante pour nous, que nous avons prit la responsabilité de remplier le dossier à ta place…, nous sommes vraiment désolés,»** répliqua Reizo.

**«-…, Il est vrai que c'était à moi de me charger de ça et je ne vous cache pas que ça m'énerve, mais que ce soit vous ou moi qui remplit le dossier, ça revient à la même chose, je veux juste le vérifier si ça ne vous dérange pas,»** répliqua à son tour Miyuki.

**«-Cela ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde, tu peux le vérifier,»** répliqua Myoni en tendant le dossier à sa fille.

La jeune mère prit le dossier et feuilleta toute les feuilles, vérifiant tout dans les moindres détails. Tout avait l'air correct, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une petite erreur.

**«-Pourquoi avez-vous mit qu' « Aucun animal accompagnera l'élève » ? »** Demanda la jeune femme.

**«-Tsubaki restera ici non ? »** Demanda Reizo.

**«-Non, j'ai décidé qu'elle accompagnera Suki, vous savez bien qu'elle est distante avec les autres et Tsubaki essayera de la rendre plus amicale et surtout, elle la protégerait des élèves qui lui veulent du mal,»** répondit Miyuki.

**«-Tu penses que ce chat est capable de ce genre de choses ? »** Demanda Myoni.

**«-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre, Tsubaki est à moitié lynx et si quelqu'un venait à être désagréable avec Mitsuki, elle n'hésiterait pas à sortir ses crocs et ses griffes,»** répondit la jeune mère.

**«-Mmhh…, soit, si c'est ce que tu souhaites,»** répliqua le vieil homme.

**«-C'est pour la sécurité de Mitsuki que je le fait, je ne vous cache pas que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, surtout que… des rumeurs courent comme quoi **_**il**_**… **_**il**_** serait revenu des abysses…,»** avoua Miyuki inquiète.

**«-…, Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir… mais aie confiance en ta fille, je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra aussi puissante que toi,»** répliqua Reizo.

**«-J'ai confiance en elle et je sais qu'elle est capable de beaucoup de chose, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle est tellement précieuse pour moi…,»** déclara la brune.

**«-Elle est précieuse autant que pour toi que pour nous et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, nous pouvons te jurer, que nous la vengerons du mieux que nous pourrons, elle est notre petite-fille adorée et je n'accepterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose,» **répliqua le vieil homme.

**«-Je vous reconnais bien là,»** répliqua Miyuki.

Les deux retraités sourirent à leur fille avant de l'étreindre et de la rassurer un peu plus en ce qui concernait le départ de Mitsuki. La mère et la fille n'avaient jamais été séparé et maintenant que la plus grande crainte de Miyuki venait de refaire surface, la jeune mère commença à légèrement s'inquiéter pour sa progéniture. Pas qu'elle doutait de l'exceed au contraire mais la petite féline ne ferait jamais le poids face à la phobie de la jeune femme. Personne, ni même elle, ne l'égalait. _Il_ était malheureusement pas mort et _il_ ne risquait pas de l'être avant longtemps, même très longtemps. Mais le plus inquiétant pour Miyuki, était d'ignorer ces attentions, sachant qu'ils en avaient toujours eu des mauvaises. Elle pria donc de tout son cœur qu'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à sa fille car si c'était elle, sa cible, la jeune mère avait beaucoup de soucis à se faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait à tout prix que Mitsuki intègre Mercurius, là-haut, Miyuki connaissait la plupart des professeurs et la plupart d'entre eux étaient vraiment puissants et digne de confiance. Dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, la jeune fille serait en sécurité et la jeune mère pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles chaque nuit, loin de sa descendance… car selon elle, le pire restait à venir…

Fin Prologue

* * *

**NDA : Ohayo ! Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce tout premier chapitre ?**

**Laissez moi vos avis (ils m'intéressent surtout si vous me dites ce que je pourrai améliorer) **

**J'espère que cela vous à plus et je vous dit à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! (J'ignore quand je le publierai… )**

**A très bientôt !**

**Sayonnara =3 **

**Petits rappels (au cas ou si vous n'aviez pas trop compris)**

**Mitsuki = Fille de Miyuki et de ?, petite-fille de Myoni et Reizo. **

**Miyuki = Fille de Myoni et Reizo, ancienne compagne de ?**

**Tsubaki = exceed (ressemblant à un lynx) de Mitsuki. **

**Voilà =) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa =3 ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Grand départ et nouveaux amis**

* * *

~ Une semaine plus tard, la veille du départ ~

**L**a nuit tombait petit à petit sur la ville d'Era, dans la maison de Mitsuki, tout le monde était très préoccupé par le départ de la jeune fille. Mais la personne la plus stressée dans l'histoire était bien sûr la pré-adolescente. Déjà dans son lit, son exceed endormie auprès d'elle, Mitsuki essaya de se détendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Seulement, son stress était vraiment trop grand et elle n'arrivait pas à le contenir. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer dans son ventre et serra les draps pour essayer de se calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit et le quitta discrètement sans se douter que la petite féline avait sentit le matelas tangué. Elle alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit afin de pouvoir sentir les odeurs nocturnes apaisantes. Elle remarqua que la lune était pleine mais que des nuages la recouvrait par endroit. Elle put également sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau et frissonna en sentant un courant d'air froid lui parcourir le visage. Tellement absorbée par la beauté de la nuit, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Tsubaki l'avait rejoint auprès d'elle. La petite féline, inquiète, se colla à sa maîtresse, qui en sentant la douceur de son poil, reporta toute son attention sur elle. Elle croisa son regard et crut voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux si perçants, elle la caressa avec douceur sur la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre elle.

**«-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Tsubaki…, je… je suis juste un peu stressée, rien de plus…,» **déclara Mitsuki.

**«-Tout ira bien…, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…, je serai toujours avec toi…, Suki,** répliqua la petite féline en se blottissant contre sa maîtresse. **Tu devrais aller te recoucher sinon tu seras fatiguée demain,»** reprit l'exceed.

La jeune fille acquiesça et retourna se coucher comme le lui conseillait Tsubaki. Elle se remit sous les draps mais garda la féline près d'elle cette fois-ci.

**«-Tu resteras avec moi ? »** Demanda alors la pré-adolescente.

**«-…, A tout jamais,»** répondit l'exceed.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice avec de s'endormir l'une contre l'autre. La jeune fille ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée et la petite féline put voir son regard détendu. Elle semblait si sereine quand elle dormait, pas qu'elle ne l'était pas quand elle était debout, seulement, Tsubaki la trouvait souvent tendu et il était rare de la voir vraiment détendue comme ça. L'exceed espéra vraiment qu'elle se fasse des amis lorsqu'elle serait à Mercurius, elle le méritait amplement. Elle était très gentille et intelligente, seulement, elle était plutôt distante avec les autres et elle cachait souvent ses émotions aux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas embêter quelqu'un avec ses sentiments, elle avait peur d'ennuyer les autres avec ça. Tsubaki était la seule à qui Mitsuki se confiait, avec sa mère, la petite féline fut d'ailleurs touchée par autant de confiance venant de la jeune fille. Bien sûr en échange, elle gardait tout pour elle et n'en parlait à personne. Jamais elle ne trahirait sa maîtresse, jamais, c'était elle qui l'avait recueillit et c'était elle qui s'était occupée d'elle avec soin et douceur, sans Mitsuki, elle ne serait sans doute déjà plus ici. Et pour cela, l'exceed était vraiment très reconnaissante envers la pré-adolescente. En échange de son hospitalité, Tsubaki avait juré qu'elle la protégerait de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, malgré sa petite taille et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse lorsqu'elle et sa maîtresse seront à Mercurius. Mais pour l'heure, la petite féline pouvait dormir sans crainte, personne ne pouvait faire de mal à Mitsuki chez elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille et l'exceed n'arrivaient pas à sortir du lit, malgré le fait que Miyuki les ait réveillées il y avait maintenant une demi-heure. Mais consciente qu'il fallait se lever, Mitsuki eut le courage de se sortir des couvertures et prit Tsubaki, qui ronronnait toujours, dans ses bras avant de quitter sa chambre à pas lent. Elle alla dans la salle à manger et s'aperçut que son petit déjeuner était prêt. Sans perdre son temps, elle déposa Tsubaki sur une chaise avant de s'installer devant sa nourriture et de la manger avec appétit. Le petit dej' terminé, Mitsuki prit de nouveau son chat, maintenant réveillé et alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer sous l'œil attentif de Tsubaki qui la conseillait sur les vêtements qu'elles pourraient mettre pour aujourd'hui. Elle était peut être une féline mais elle avait du goût question textile.

**«-Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas ta jupe à carreaux noire avec un chemisier blanc ?** Demanda l'exceed. **Ensuite tu pourrais mettre tes mocassins noirs, ceux qui ont une boucle ou bien alors…,»** poursuivit la petite féline.

**«-Dis-le tout de suite que je ne sais pas m'habiller…, on gagnera du temps,»** la coupa Mitsuki blasée.

**«-J'ai pas dit ça mais pour ton premier jour, faut être au top ! »** S'exclama la petite féline.

**«-Tu sais, il paraît qu'on doit porter une tenue spéciale dès qu'on rendre dans l'école donc je dois juste m'habiller pour le voyage en train, personne ne me jugera sur l'apparence enfin… je crois, **répliqua la jeune fille. **Et puis, je me contrefiche des remarques des autres, je force personne à apprécier mes goûts vestimentaire,»** reprit-elle.

**«-Je comprends mais habilles-toi bien quand même, on ne sait jamais si on voit un beau garçon…,» **répliqua Tsubaki.

La pré-adolescente rosit à cette remarque et lança un regard glacial à son chat qui ricanait en voyant sa réaction. Seulement, la petite féline n'avait pas tort, il ne fallait pas négliger la tenue dès la rentrée même si dans le train, pas grand monde voir personne n'y prêterait attention. En plus de cela, Mitsuki ne voulait pas être la risée de l'école dès le jour de la rentrée. Donc c'est avec soin qu'elle choisit ses vêtements et qu'elle les enfila par la suite. Elle revêtit donc un chemisier blanc, finalisé d'un petit nœud rouge parsemé de carreaux, une jupe noir également à motif carrelé _(pas sûre que ça se dise -_-'). _Elle compléta sa tenue avec des chaussettes longues, blanches qui lui arrivaient juste sous les genoux ainsi que des mocassins noirs composés d'une sangle sur le dessus. Ayant terminé de s'habiller, la jeune fille alla dans la salle de bain se laver les dents et se coiffer. Elle en profita pour faire sa trousse de toilette et repartit dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle eut finit. Maintenant prête à partir, elle boucla sa valise, revêtit sa veste et sa casquette grise de style « british » et sortit de sa chambre, qu'elle regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer sa porte. Elle fit rouler sa malle jusqu'au salon et s'aperçut que sa grand-mère était en larme. Attristée, elle la rejoignit et l'étreignit avec tendresse en lui murmurant des mots doux tels que « ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous écrirai promis ». Seulement cela n'eut aucun effet et au vu du peu de temps qu'il restait avant le départ du train, Mitsuki se sentit obliger de la délaisser, le cœur serré. Elle étreignit également son grand-père au passage avant de sortir de sa maison et rejoignit sa mère à l'extérieur. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa maternelle soit habillée de manière plutôt… étrange.

**«-Pourquoi tu as mit une cape noire avec capuche ?** Demanda la pré-adolescente. **T'es pas recherchée par le Conseil que je sache si ? »** Reprit-elle.

**«-Non mais, pour ne pas paraître suspecte aux yeux des chevaliers Runiques qui patrouillent, il faut que je me cache, cela fait plusieurs jours que je les vois me surveiller…,»** avoua Miyuki en mettant sa capuche.

**«-Mais, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, pourquoi ils te surveilleraient ? »** Demanda Mitsuki.

**«-J'en sais rien… c'est pour cela que pour l'instant, je me déguise,» **répondit la jeune mère.

**«-Mais… tu seras encore plus suspecte si tu mets quelque chose sur ton visage…,»** fit remarquer la pré-adolescente.

**«-…, Nous verrons bien…,»** répliqua simplement la grande brune.

La jeune femme entendit sa fille soupirer et décida de ne pas en rajouter. Elles quittèrent leur maison et prirent la direction de la gare dans le silence. Seul le bruit des roulettes de la valise sur les pavés se faisait entendre. Mitsuki sentit le stress monter encore d'un cran et sentit son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Contrairement à Tsubaki qui, elle, était plutôt détendue. Elle se tenait sur le haut de la valise et essaya d'imaginer ce que sa maîtresse devait ressentir en ce moment. Elles se rapprochaient de plus de plus de la gare et elles purent constater que des personnes, sans doute des élèves plus âgés, les imitaient. La pré-adolescente était effrayée en voyant tout ce monde qui allait dans la même direction qu'elles et sa mère devina qu'elle n'était pas habituée à voir autant de personnes au même endroit. Discrètement, Miyuki se rapprocha de sa fille et essaya de la rassurer en lui murmurant des phrases d'encouragements telles que **« ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas » **ou** « ne t'occupes pas de ce qui t'entoure, occupe toi de tes affaires ». **Cela ne l'apaisa qu'à moitié. En même temps, il était normal pour Mitsuki de stresser comme ça, la première année était la plus difficile. Il fallait quitter sa famille, s'habituer au rythme de l'établissement et surtout, apprendre à être moins distante et se faire des amis. Ça, sera la première étape pour la jeune fille. Miyuki devait avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu pour ça mais elle avait confiance en Mitsuki et savait qu'elle réussirait à être plus ouverte aux personnes qui l'entourerait plus tard. Elle était digne d'avoir des amis mais la jeune mère espérait aussi qu'aucun élève ne lui fasse du mal sinon Tsubaki serait obligée de sortir son artillerie qui était ses griffes et ses crocs. Enfin, si la pré-adolescente ne cherchait pas les ennuis, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se fasse martyriser par des autres jeunes magiciens. La grande brune était passé par là, elle aussi et elle n'avait eut aucun problème durant sa scolarité mis à part le fait d'être tomber amoureuse de deux garçons, dont l'un des deux n'était maintenant plus de ce monde, à son plus grand regret. En réalité, elle avait rencontré le père de Mitsuki à Mercurius, elle se souvint de leur relation, elle fut comme toutes les autres, remplie d'amour et de tendresse, seulement, dès qu'ils furent partis de l'école, le jeune homme s'était mis à se faire distant et mystérieux, d'autant plus qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait plus que ses parents pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve et dès que Mitsuki fut née, son petit ami avait disparut de ses yeux. Il l'avait abandonné elle et sa fille sans lui en dire la ou les raisons. Les années passèrent et Miyuki croyait que son ancien homme était mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne une terrible nouvelle à son sujet. Il était devenu puissant mais terriblement mauvais, il avait tué un nombre incalculable de personnes innocentes sans raison et il commençait à regrouper des troupes pour envahir le monde magique. Pour résumer, il était devenu un mage noir, Le mage noir de Fiore. Et puis, vint cette guerre opposant les deux clans de magiciens, les bons et les mauvais. Si Miyuki pouvait effacer ses souvenirs, elle le ferait sans hésiter, seulement, ils étaient les seuls où le second homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et avec qui elle aurait dû vivre, se trouvait.

Si elle n'aurait pas rencontré le premier homme, elle aurait, sans aucune hésitation, fait sa vie avec l'autre. Sa vie aurait été plus heureuse et au moins, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné lui. Miyuki regrettait vraiment sa mort, il l'avait protégé d'un mage noir en offrant son propre corps comme bouclier. Cet acte de bravoure resterait sans doute à jamais dans son esprit, tout comme le jeune homme qu'elle continuait d'aimer, malgré le fait qu'il soit partit. Elle aurait tant aimé vivre plus longtemps avec lui. Seulement, il avait eut lui aussi une femme et un enfant de son côté et son épouse fut tuée par le mage noir, pour lui avoir résister, laissant leur seule génération avec le grand-père. Tout ce qu'elle savait de l'enfant était qu'il était de sexe masculin, qu'il avait un an de plus de Mitsuki et par dessus tout, qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Miyuki se demanda si lui et sa fille se rencontreront à Mercurius, elle l'espérait vraiment pour sa fille, si il était aussi gentil que son père, ils pourraient bien s'entendre et ça la rassurerait un peu. La jeune mère se souvint de son premier jour, lorsqu'elle eut rejoint sa maison, elle avait été accueillit par le second homme de sa vie, qui à cette époque, avait un an de plus qu'elle. Ils avaient fait connaissance et s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Elle espéra vraiment que sa fille ait la même chance qu'elle et elle fut soudainement tirée de ses souvenirs par le bruit de la locomotive du train, déjà arrivé. Ce bruit la rendit nostalgique et elle se revit plusieurs années plus tôt, ici même, entrain de montrer dans le train avec le second homme de ses rêve, pour qui à l'époque, elle ne ressentait qu'une forte amitié, autant dire qu'il avait été son meilleur ami et que sans son premier amant, elle aurait pu sortir avec lui. Enfin, maintenant que c'était fait, c'était fait, Miyuki ne pouvait malheureusement pas retourner en arrière. Elle devait se focaliser sur le présent et laisser le passé là où il était. Elle devait s'occuper de sa fille et vivre pour elle, elle représentait tout pour elle et elle se devait de veiller sur Mitsuki, sa seule et unique descendance. Dans toutes ses pensées, elle arriva avec sa fille sur les quais de la gare et s'occupa de mettre sa malle dans le wagon à bagages. L'heure des « au revoir » approchait et alors que la locomotive ré-sonna pour donner le départ, la mère et la fille échangèrent une dernière étreinte remplit de tendresse. Seulement, Miyuki aperçut des chevaliers Runiques approcher et elle dû écourter, malheureusement, son étreinte. Elle murmura un dernier **« je t'aime » **à Mitsuki et la délaissa pour essayer de se fondre dans la foule.

Seule. Ça y est. La pré-adolescente était dorénavant seule, avec Tsubaki dans ses bras. Comme si elle était déjà pas assez stressée. Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle y restait. Elle resta quelques secondes plantée devant le train avant de suivre les autres élèves qui rentraient dans le train. Seulement, étant assez maladroite, elle ne fit pas attention ou elle marchait et heurta sans le vouloir, un élève plus grand qu'elle.

**«-Je… je, pardon, je n'ai pas fait attention où je marchais et…,»** commença Mitsuki désolée.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se retourna et fixa mauvaisement la jeune fille. Elle croisa son regard et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ses yeux reptiliens la détaillait de la tête aux pieds et elle se recula un peu lorsqu'elle vit un serpent violet s'enrouler autour de l'élève plus âgé qu'elle.

Pour tout avouer, Mitsuki avait peur intérieurement et sa peur s'agrandit lorsqu'elle le vit décocher un sourire mauvais et lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

**«-Tsss… t'aurais pu faire attention, mais bon, tu est trouve mignonne, ça passe, j'vais pas te faire de mal et lui non plus,»** déclara-t-il en désignant son ami aux écailles mauves.

**«-Ah… euh…,» **fut tout ce que la petite brune trouva à répondre.

**«-J'm'appelle Erik et lui, c'est Cubelios et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? » **Demanda alors Erik.

**«-Je… je m'appelle Mitsuki Hirameki… et elle… elle s'appelle Tsubaki…,»** répondit la jeune fille hésitante.

**«-T'es une première année, c'est ça ? »** Demanda le jeune garçon.

**«-O… oui…, c'est… ça…,»** répondit la pré-adolescente.

**«-Tu viens ? J'aimerai beaucoup mieux te connaître, viens avec moi dans un compartiment, on va faire un peu plus connaissance,» **déclara Erik en la prenant par le bras.

**«-Mais…,»** commença Mitsuki.

**«-Lâches-là ! »** Intervint Tsubaki en mordant le bras du jeune garçon.

Erik cria de douleur et lâcha le bras de la jeune fille qui s'écarta vivement de lui et qui heurta encore quelqu'un de dos. Elle se retourna et regarda à quoi ressemblait la personne qu'elle venait de gêner. C'était aussi un garçon, il avait des cheveux noirs et courts, pratiquement rasé ainsi que des yeux gris magnifiques. Il la regardait avec étonnement et croisa son regard désolé et apeuré. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et que ses yeux étaient de couleur jaune et qu'ils étaient vraiment somptueux. Il esquissa un sourire gentil et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

**«-Excuses-moi, j'étais distrait et j't'ai pas vu,** déclara-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »** Reprit le nouveau garçon en parlant d'Erik.

**«-Il… il voulait que… que je vienne… avec… avec lui…,»** répondit Mitsuki.

**«-Et le chat qui le mord, il est à toi ? »** Demanda le jeune élève aux yeux gris.

**«-Oui…, c'est Tsubaki et c'est mon amie…,»** répondit la jeune fille.

**«-Ah d'accord et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? »**Demanda le brun.

**«-Je… Je m'appelle… Mitsuki… Mitsuki Hirameki… et… et toi… ? »** Demanda la pré-adolescente avec hésitation.

**«-Moi, J'm'appelle…,»** commença-t-il.

**«-Dranbalt ! Tu viens ? Le train va partir ! »** Intervint un jeune garçon aux yeux lavandes avec des livres sous le bras.

**«-Mmh… ouais j'arrive !** Répondit alors Dranbalt.** J'suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser, j'espère que tu seras dans ma maison comme ça on pourra mieux se connaître,» **reprit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre son ami.

**«-Euh oui… je… j'espère aussi…,»** répliqua Mitsuki en le regardant s'éloigner.

Jamais un inconnu ne s'était montré aussi gentil avec elle. Bon, il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais trop eut de contact avec le monde extérieur mais bizarrement, elle avait envie de mieux connaître ce garçon nommé Dranbalt. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil et il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon. Mitsuki rosit en pensant à ça et retira toute ses dires avant de monter dans un des wagon du train. Elle tint fermement Tsubaki contre sa poitrine et entra dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle trouva. Par la suite, elle s'assit sur une des banquette et déposa son exceed à côté d'elle, légèrement rassurée. Elle était enfin dans le train qui la mènerait à Mercurius, sa peur s'était légèrement dissipée et son stress commençait un peu à s'apaiser. Seulement elle devrait sans doute éviter de croiser ce Erik ainsi que son serpent mauve, vu ce que Tsubaki lui avait fait, il n'était pas près d'oublier selon Mitsuki. On pouvait dire que cela commençait bien, mis à part ce détail, maintenant, il fallait attendre d'être arrivé à l'école de magie pour connaître la suite des événements. Tout ce que la jeune fille savait, c'était qu'elle allait être envoyer dans « une des maison » de l'établissement et ce détail la laissait perplexe. Elle espéra vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas se retrouver avec le serpentaire qui l'avait aborder il y a peu et elle souhaita de tout son être qu'elle rejoindra la « maison » de Dranbalt. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas et pour une raison inconnue, sa présence l'avait apaisé et en croisant son regard argenté, elle a tout de suite su qu'il avait l'air très gentil. Donc c'est pour cela qu'elle pria pour être avec lui.

Le paysage défilait derrière la vitre du compartiment et Mitsuki commençait à trouver le temps long. Dans cette situation, elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui parlé, ça lui aurait au moins passé deux minutes. De son côté, Tsubaki regardait, avec sans plus intérêt, le paysage où des plaines défilaient à la vitesse du train. Vraiment, le voyage commençait à se faire ennuyant et alors que la pré-adolescente s'était mise à regarder son chat, elle ne vit pas une jeune fille arriver à l'entrée du compartiment.

**«-Excuses-moi, je peux m'asseoir ici ?** Demanda la jeune inconnue.** Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments,»** reprit-elle.

Aussitôt, Mitsuki détourna vivement sa tête et vit la nouvelle jeune fille qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Elle avait de longs, lisses et magnifiques cheveux roux, des yeux verts émeraude vraiment très brillants et était habillée avec le même style british, veste bleu marine, jupe de la même couleur, chemise blanche, chaussures à sangle, chaussettes montant jusqu'au genoux. La brune s'aperçut qu'elle avait un petit chat noir dans les bras ; il ressemblait beaucoup à Tsubaki et il faisait plus pensé à une panthère noire qu'à un simple neko. Même si son pelage était noir, Mitsuki réussit à voir les tâches caractérisant l'habituel sombre fauve. Ses yeux était vert clair et ses pupilles, tout comme celle de son exceed, étaient fendues, ce qui rendait son regard perçant. Etant consciente qu'elle devait faire attendre la jeune inconnue, la brune s'empressa de lui répondre :

**«-… O-oui… bien sûr,»** répondit-elle.

La rousse esquissa un sourire et prit place en face de Mitsuki et Tsubaki qui, prudente, se mit sur les jambes de sa jeune maîtresse. La petite lynx croisa alors le regard de la petite panthère et celle-ci lui sourit de ses petites dents pointues, mettant alors mal à l'aise Tsubaki qui n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres chats.

**«-Au fait, je m'appelle Megumi, Megumi Kirisame,»** déclara la rousse.

**«-…, Et moi, Mitsuki, Mitsuki Hirameki,»** répliqua la brune.

**«-Enchantée et je te présente Tori, mon exceed,»** ajouta Megumi en montrant son chat sur ses cuisses.

**«-Ravie de vous connaître ! »** S'exclama la petite panthère.

**«-Nous aussi ! »** S'exclama l'exceed de Mitsuki.

**«-Et tu t'appelles comment ? »** Demanda alors Tori curieuse.

**«-Je m'appelle Tsubaki ! »** Répondit la petite lynx.

**«-Enchantée ! J'espère qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble à Mercurius ! »** S'exclama l'exceed de Megumi.

**«-J'espère aussi ! » **Répliqua Tsubaki enthousiaste.

Les deux petites félines échangèrent un sourire amusé sous les yeux de leurs jeunes maîtresses qui ne purent s'empêcher de les imiter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mitsuki se sentait bien, à sa place. Elle avait été tant discriminée dans le passé que, se retrouver ici, avec une fille de son âge qui avait l'air très sympa, était vraiment différent. Elle se sentait apaisé et alors qu'elle pensait être toute seule, dès la rentrée, elle s'était déjà fait deux amis, dont un peut être pas encore tout à fait. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse et elle ne cacha pas sa joie ; pour la toute première fois encore, elle souriait et ce sourire n'était pas forcé, c'est que remarqua Tsubaki qui, jusque là, ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça auparavant.

**«-Je le savais…,»** déclara l'exceed lynx.

**«-De quoi tu veux parler ? »** Demanda Mitsuki.

**«-Que tu avais un beau sourire…,»** répondit Tsubaki.

Amusée, la brune serra son chat avec tendresse sous les regards attendris de Megumi et Tori qui sourirent en les voyant si complices. La rousse dû avouer que Mitsuki et Tsubaki les ressemblaient beaucoup avec son exceed et elle su que ça serait elles, ses vraies amies pour cette année. Heureuse, Megumi esquissa un sourire tout comme Tori et reprit la conversation.

**«-Tu penses être répartie dans quelle maison ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**«-Euh…, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais dis voir, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces « Quatre Maisons » en vrai ? »** Demanda à son tour Mitsuki.

**«-Eh bien, c'est… comment te dire… euh…,»** commença Megumi à court de mot.

**«-C'est la « famille » dans laquelle vous serez envoyées lors de votre entrée au château,»** intervint une voix de jeune garçon.

Surprises, les deux nouvelles amies détournèrent leurs regards vers l'encolure de la porte et virent un garçon, plutôt mignon. Il avait de longs cheveux noir, de magnifiques yeux lavandes et portait l'uniforme scolaire de Mercurius. Il se composait d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir, d'un gilet noir également, une cravate rayé grise/noire, d'une cape avec capuche noire aussi avec un blason où l'on pouvait distingué un lynx argenté, ses chaussures étaient en cuir sombres et il avait également avec lui, un livre qu'il tenait fermement. Elles finirent de le détailler avant de reporter tout leur attention sur le visage du garçon qui, gêné, s'était coloré de rose.

**«-Hum…, oui donc, je disais que dès que vous serez arrivées à Mercurius, on vous placera dans l'une des « Quatre Maisons » et vous y resterez tout au long de vos années scolaires,»** poursuivit-il.

**«-Et euh…, comment va-t-on être réparties ? »** Demanda Megumi curieuse.

**«-Selon vos préférences et qualités,»** répondit le jeune garçon.

**«-…, D'accord et… on pourrait savoir comment tu t'appelles ? » **Demanda à son Mitsuki.

**«-Bien sûr, je m'appelle Lahar, je suis en deuxième année et je fais partie de Silverlynx,»** répondit le jeune élève en esquissant un sourire.

**«-Enchantées, je te présente Mitsuki, Tsubaki, Tori et moi je m'appelle Megumi, nous sommes toutes les deux des premières années,»** déclara la rousse.

**«-…, En-enchantée de faire ta connaissance,»** ajouta Mitsuki.

**«-Moi aussi et puis je voulais savoir…,» **commença le dénommé Lahar.

**«-Lahar ?! T'es où ?! » **S'exclama une voix de garçon pas inconnue à la brune.

Les trois pré-adolescents entendirent les pas du jeune inconnu se rapprocher en courant et Mitsuki reconnut aussitôt, le garçon de tout à l'heure, qu'elle avait involontairement bousculé.

**«-…, Mais c'est toi ? »** Se demanda la brune en voyant le jeune garçon aux yeux gris.

**«-Oh ! C'est… Mitsuki, c'est ça ? »** Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

**«-Oui…, et…, je suis désolée mais je ne me souviens pas de ton prénom,** répondit-elle. **Je me souviens juste qu'il commence par un « D »,» **reprit la jeune fille.

**«-Tu as une assez bonne mémoire, mon prénom commence bien par un « D » et c'est Dranbalt, **répliqua le jeune élève.

**«-Enchantée…, je pense que tu te souviens de mon exceed, Tsubaki, **déclara Mitsuki en montrant son chat. **Donc je te présente Megumi et Tori, nous sommes en première année,» **reprit-elle.

**«-Ravi de vous connaître, **déclara Dranbalt en souriant. **Moi, c'est Dranbalt Gryder, j'suis en deuxième année et je fais partit de Silverlynx, tout comme Lahar,» **reprit le jeune garçon.

**«-Enchantées ! »** S'exclamèrent Megumi et les deux exceeds.

**«-Et donc, je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu me cherchais ? »** Demanda le jeune garçon aux yeux lavandes.

**«-Ah oui, tu pourrais m'aider à nouer ma cravate, ste plaît ? »** Demanda à son tour Dranbalt.

**«-Je vous jure…(1), t'es en deuxième année et t'es même pas fichu de nouer ta cravate tout seul ?! »** S'exclama Lahar.

**«-Oui bah c'est bon, m'engueule pas pour ça !** S'exclama le brun aux yeux gris. **C'est pas ma faute si je suis pas doué pour ça ! »** Ajouta-t-il.

**«-Bah c'est la faute de qui alors ?! »** Répliqua le jeune garçon aux yeux lavandes.

Blasé par le comportement de Dranbalt, Lahar s'occupa de nouer sa cravate tout en conseillant son ami sur le « comment bien nouer sa cravate ».

La cravate du brun aux yeux gris, étant maintenant en place, les deux garçons délaissèrent les deux nouvelles amies pour rejoindre leur compartiment.

**«-Ah et une dernière chose…,»** commença Dranbalt.

Ce dernier revint sur ses pas et se remit dans l'encolure du compartiment des deux filles.

**«-Vous devriez revêtir vos vêtements de magiciens, on va pas tarder à arriver,** déclara-t-il. **Aller, à plus, j'espère que vous serez envoyées à Silverlynx,»** reprit le jeune garçon en faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent partir avant d'échanger un regard et Megumi s'aperçut que Dranbalt ne laissait pas Mitsuki indifférente. Elle décida de ne pas l'embêter avec ça maintenant et lui proposa d'aller revêtir leurs tenues de magiciennes à l'arrière du train.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes pour leurs rentrées et elles durent laisser, à leur plus grand déplaisir, leurs exceeds aux personnes chargées des valises des élèves pour qu'ils soient transportés au château sans les emmener à la cérémonie de bien venu.

Le train commença à ralentir, la nuit était tombée, la destination de Megumi et Mitsuki ne se trouvait plus très loin et ce fut quand la locomotive s'arrêta que le cœur des deux jeunes filles commencèrent à battre à la chamade, tellement elles étaient excitées et stressées à l'idée de franchir très bientôt,les portes de la célèbre école de magie, Mercurius…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NDA : Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ^^ ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut malgré le gros (très gros) retard de publication :/ Je suis confuse mais avec les cours et toute les autres fictions que j'ai en cours, il m'est difficile de publier ponctuellement… gomenasai T_T j'essayerai d'être plus ponctuelle (j'essayerai, j'ai bien dit essayer) donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre toutes les semaines et ce n'est pas la peine de me supplier pour que la suite arrive tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de bâcler ma fiction, donc il faudra attendre ^^ !**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour le troisième chapitre où les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer pour Meg et Suki ! **

**A pluuuuusssss :3 **

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier… **

**(1), je fais bien sûr référence à la fameuse réplique (avec « Vraiment… -_-') de William T. Spears de Kuroshitsuji ;) J'adore ce perso avec tout les autres shinigami, mais bon, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, sinon on est pas sortit x) !**

**Sayonara :3 **


End file.
